


Ain't no hope

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, M/M, Season/Series 05
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:21:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21778231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: L’apocalisse era in arrivo, Morte era sorto quella notte, lui e Sam stavano cercando da un’eternità di fare qualcosa e stavano incontrando solo fallimenti.Come poteva continuare in quel modo? Come poteva svegliarsi al mattino e dirsi che tutto sarebbe andato bene?
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	Ain't no hope

**Ain’t no hope**

Dean cercava di ricordare, ma pensava che fosse abbastanza inutile.

Cercava di riportare qualcosa alla mente; in tutta la sua vita, che l’avesse fatto sentire peggio di come si sentiva adesso, ma non ci riusciva.

L’apocalisse era in arrivo, Morte era sorto quella notte, lui e Sam stavano cercando da un’eternità di fare qualcosa e stavano incontrando solo fallimenti.

Come poteva continuare in quel modo? Come poteva svegliarsi al mattino e dirsi che tutto sarebbe andato bene?

Sospirò. Era fuori dal motel dove avevano deciso di passare la notte, e cercava di prendere un po’ d’aria fresca come se solo quello fosse bastato a farlo sentire meglio.

Sentì un lieve rumore dietro di sé, e sapeva esattamente cosa fosse, ma non si girò.

“Dean?” sentì, prima che Castiel apparisse dietro di lui.

“Ciao, Cass.” rispose, alzando le sopracciglia e continuando a fissare il vuoto di fronte a sé.

Rimasero in silenzio per un po’, poi l’angelo sembrò averne avuto abbastanza.

“Perché non dormi? È tardi, no?” chiese, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Dean rise, però non durò abbastanza a lungo perché l’altro credesse che fosse una risata sincera.

“Da quando ti preoccupi di quanto dormo, Cass? Sei l’angelo sulla mia spalla, non mia madre.” rispose, un po’ più duro di quanto avesse programmato.

Castiel alzò un sopracciglio, ma non commentò il modo in cui gli si era rivolto.

“Stai pensando a Jo e Ellen.” disse, e non era una domanda.

Dean non rispose, non subito.

“Non è stata colpa tua, Dean. Lo sai, vero?” disse l’angelo, cercando di guardarlo negli occhi.

Ma Dean non voleva, non voleva parlare di quello che era successo quel giorno, non voleva realizzare che per l’ennesima volta era rimasto impotente di fronte ai piani di Lucifer.

Era troppo da sopportare, troppo dolore che sarebbe venuto a galla.

“Sì, certo che lo so, Cass. Perché dovrebbe essere colpa mia? Oh, sì, forse perché quei fottuti mastini infernali inseguivano me. O forse perché sono stato io a trascinarle in questa merda. O perché dovremmo essere io o Sam al posto loro, mentre loro si sono sacrificate per...” Castiel lo interruppe, con un’espressione risoluta in volto.

“Si sono sacrificate per te. Per te e Sam. Sono stanco di sentirti lamentare di tutto, di te che cerchi di darti la colpa. Jo e Ellen ci hanno seguiti perché volevano farlo, e Jo sarebbe morta comunque, Ellen ha solo deciso di rimanere al fianco di sua figlia. È triste, Dean, ma non è colpa tua.” gli disse, scandendo le parole, come se volesse che fossero chiare nella mente di Dean.

L’uomo lo guardò come se lo volesse prendere a pugni, ma poi abbassò il braccio e chinò la testa, sospirando.

“Lo so, Cass. È solo che... è troppo. Continuiamo a provare, e non otteniamo niente. Non c’è una via d’uscita da questa fottuta situazione, possiamo solo continuare a cercare un modo di uccidere Lucifer e sperare di non lasciare una scia troppo lunga di sangue dietro di noi. Non è giusto così. Non dovrebbe esserci nessuno di sacrificabile.”

Castiel parve a disagio, come se non sapesse cosa rispondere. Non era bravo con cose come consolare o con i sentimenti, ancora.

“Puoi piangere, se vuoi.” disse, esitando, mentre l’altro lo fissava con aria confusa.

Non avrebbe pianto, non ancora.

Si sarebbe trincerato dietro il suo dolore, l’avrebbe trasformato in rabbia, e così avrebbe continuato a lottare, perché era quello che gli altri si aspettavano da lui.

Sentì la mano di Castiel sulla spalla, e non poté evitare di sorridere.

L’angelo non sarà stato bravo a consolare, però in qualche modo si sentiva meglio quando stava lì, accanto a lui.

Come se tutto dovesse andare bene, sebbene fosse pura utopia.

Lo guardò, si avvicinò, si sporse fra le sue braccia.

“Non mi metterò fottutamente a piangere, Cass.” disse, mordendosi un labbro. “Ma... lasciami stare qui per un po’.”

L’angelo parve confuso, ma non si lamentò.

Sentiva la disperazione di Dean, e se era questo che ci voleva per farlo sentire meglio, non l’avrebbe mai lasciato andare.


End file.
